Stars
by emg78
Summary: Love at first tattoo. Entry for the Tattward and Inkella comp.


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Stars**

**Your pen name: emg78**

**Characters: Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Jasper, Edward, Emmett**

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns all. I just like to play with them.  
**

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:****  
**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

"That is so cool! What's it say? What language is that?" The bubbly cashier says staring at my wrist.

I realize having visible ink brings constant looks and comments but it does annoy me some of the time. "It's Gaelic for truth." I manage to say without swearing.

"My mom would kill me if I did anything like that." She chuckles.

"I don't have a mom around to worry about. You could get a piercing it's not as permanent." I say as I hand her a business card. "I'm Bella, my friends and I own this shop. Come by and look around if you want." I say with a smile attempting a business face.

"Thanks!" She giggles out. "Maybe I will, have a nice day!"

***

The shop is busy when I get back with our grocery store lunch. Rose is inking a young jock type in the store window. We always put Rosalie out there where passersby can see in. She isn't as pierced up and painted as the rest of us. She's build like a model with blond hair and blue eyes. Even with the blue streaks in her hair and her obsession with wearing corsets and leather she attracts tons of guys (and lots of girls, too!) into the shop.

I continue my sweeping gaze of the shop. I can just see Alice's spiky black hair above the wall of the piercing booth. Being an all girl staff we built the booth open but with privacy for the client. If there is trouble we can hear what's going on. Alice is a real life evil pixie. She's magic with a piercing needle, but when she gets an idea in her head nothing is going to stop her. At last count she had 30 separate piercings covering her body, but only two tats. I'm working on changing that but she's stubborn. I can't see who she's got in the booth must be a girl because there's Lacuna Coil pumping out of the speakers. She's still setting up so she'll be a while.

The last member of our staff, Angela, gives me a wave from behind the glass counter full of piercings. She's our phenomenal Office manager/receptionist/fire putter outer she runs the majority of the business stuff so we can concentrate on the art. She's currently talking on the phone while pushing a clipboard with release forms at a girl and a portfolio of Rose's work at a pair of young guys.

"Lunch is here when you have a minute girls." I say in a slightly raised voice. I get a one hand wave from Rose, smile from Ang, and a "Thanks Bells" from Alice. I make my way to the long table surrounded by chairs at the back. I crack my iced tea and start mixing my salad while I pull out my sketch book.

"Shit Bell I think you're getting better! Is that for your brother?" Angela says as she leans over me to grab her sandwich.

"Yeah I'm almost done." I look down at the sketch of a bear with a ring of roses around its neck. Emmett and Rose are getting married in six months; he's surprising her with it in a couple of weeks. "I'm having a little trouble making a necklace of roses not look girly." I chuckle.

"Well if anyone can, it's you." She takes her food back to the desk to answer the phone.

I go back to my sketch but quickly turn the page when I hear Rose saying bye to her client. I start to add to a full back piece of a phoenix I'm working on for a client. I take a bite of salad just as Rose sits down quietly next to me not wanting to interrupt. Alice walks up brushing her hand across my upper back where my pixie tat is, she calls it her Bella real estate. I close my book as she sits down. We usually take lulls in the day to catch up and eat so I try to give them my attention. As Alice slips gracefully into her chair she slides a piece of paper in front of me. I gently pick up the paper to get a better look. It's a black and grey sketch of a mountain lion with a chain around its neck, from the chain hangs a medallion with a crest on it. I'm instantly swallowed up by the complexity of the shading and details on the page. The lion looks like it could literally jump off the page. "Who drew this?" I whisper with reverence. As if the picture would disappear if I spoke too loudly.

"Someone you need to meet." Alice says matter of factly. "A friend of Jazz's from the hospital." She continues as she digs into her salad. "I told him about you and he's interested in having you ink that for him. They're coming by after their shift this afternoon."

***

The shop was steadily busy all afternoon so I push the mountain lion sketch out of my head. I only have one client; this was the fourth session for his full back piece I designed for him. It's a castle with a Dragon standing on the drawbridge. It's complex and huge, so it will probably take four or five more sessions. I was just wiping down the grey brick section I have been working on all afternoon when I hear the shop door open followed by a high pitched squeal. I stop wiping to look up and see Alice launch herself into Jaspers arms. Jasper is Roses brother; he and Alice have been dating since high school. He's currently in his residency at Seattle Grace Hospital. Her reaction to him is always the same whether they've been apart a month or a few hours. I push down the pang of jealousy quickly.

My gaze falls to the pure fucking man candy standing next to Jasper. His hair is a perfect just fucked mess of red and blonde streaks. The chiselled jaw line and glasses perched on his perfect nose make all my girl zones tingly. My gaze continues to fall to his snug fitting black t-shirt which only accentuates his toned arms and chest. I continue my not so discreet eyeing of the man candy down to his blue scrub pants. Hello Doctor! My nether regions don't seem to care where he works but have worked out that I could have him naked in my bed in less than twenty minutes if I grab him now and run out the door. Whoa where did that come from? I shake my head and turn back to my client. I grab the ointment and begin wrapping Dimitri's tat so he can leave. As I'm setting up his next appointment I hear my name from the table behind me. Seems Alice is trying to convince "man candy" of something and I'm involved.

As I finish cleaning my station Alice skips over and leans into me. "His name is Edward. He's perfect for you. Hot geek ER doctor who can draw. The best man stats with Bella reference though, ready...are you listening very carefully. Virgin skin...blank canvas...just waits for you my dear girl to mark him."

I turn slowly, maybe even drooling a little and look Alice in the eye. "You're fucking kidding me. He must have something. No one sketches their first ink that's fucking intense."

Alice rolls her eyes at me and sighs before speaking. "Bella, YOU sketched your first tat, all of your ink if I'm not mistaken. I told you he's perfect for you, two of a kind, you and Edward. Now would you go talk to him please?" Alice batted her lashes at me with an evil pixie grin.

I look over her shoulder at Edwards back. He's leaning over the table looking through one of my portfolios deep in conversation with Jasper. I bite my bottom lip sucking on my lip ring. Alice puts her thumb under my bottom lip prying to out of my mouth. "Stop that right now. You will not fuck this up. Well there may be fucking but not the messing up kind. Please try to channel confident vixen Bella when you go over there. He really wants this; he's just out of his element." Alice continues.

"Al, you sound like you'd prefer I just fuck him not mark him." I smile at her.

"Bella darling, I expect you to do both." She smirks back at me as she grabs my hand leading me towards the table where the boys are still looking at photos. I stand there as Edward turns towards me and gives me a slow once over with his stunningly green eyes. He licks his lips as his gaze meets mine, and I suddenly feel more naked than ever before. Glad I wore tight jeans and a fitted hoodie over my favourite black tank top. He stands gracefully and holds out his hand.

"Edward" he says in a smooth voice that goes straight to the apex of my legs.

"Bella" I manage to eke out with a gulp.

As our hands meet I immediatly feel tingly all over. My lacy boy shorts are instantly wet. He gives me a crooked grin before releasing my hand. A heated blush rises in my cheeks and I duck my head thankful my hair still hangs loose and bite my lip again. Alice not so subtly shoves me into the chair next to Edward, and goes to sit on Jazz's lap.

"So, ummmm, Bella. Jazz says you're the person to see for custom tattoos."

I barely register that he's spoken. I'm too occupied watching his lips move and notice his tongue ring. My mind jumps through multiple dirty scenarios involving aforementioned tongue ring before realizing he's waiting for me to say something.

"I suppose. That's my preferred work. All my personal ink I designed, and everything in here is my art as well." I say pointing to the portfolio in front of him.

Before I can move my arm back he grabs my wrist and turns it slightly. Pushing up my sleeve he slowly runs his fingers over the Gaelic words scripted in a list down my arm. I notice a slight shake of his head before he lets go of my arm. He then pulls a sketch book out of his bag and hands it to me.

I begin flipping slowly through the pages. The rough drawings are incredible. There are three more versions of the mountain lion all from slightly different angles.

"How long would it take you to work one of these into something you can use?" Edward asks.

"An hour maybe, I'd just need to darken the outline and define the colours a little more. Where do you want it? Have you decided which design you want?" I realize I've begun rambling just in time to stop it.

He just gives me a crooked grin and flips back to the first mountain lion drawing. The crest around its neck is more prominent in this one. The lion looks proud and strong. "On my bicep." He says while lifting his shirt sleeve and flexing his arm. I feel myself melting a little at the two extra inches of his arm that are now exposed. If lifting a sleeve does this to me what will happen when he takes off his shirt!

"L-l-let me just make a copy of this." I mumble trying to keep my voice from shaking. I stumble my way to the machine and try to pull myself together.

"Is everything ok? Your acting weirder than usual." Alice says coming to stand beside me.

"Yeah. Fine. Great Actually. Edwards, ummmm, nice." Nice would do although perfect, gorgeous, completely deliciously fuckable would work better.

"Nice...right, nice enough to eat by the way you're looking at him. Please Bella talk to him, dare to flirt, he's a great guy don't brush off his advances the way you normally do when guys show an interest. Jazz and I are going home, please relax and have some fun." The evil matchmaking pixie says before she walks away grabbing Jasper on her way out the door.

I grab the copy out of the machine and turn back to the table where now only Edward sits. I smile at him, grabbing my pencils and sit back down beside him. I decide talking might be a good idea.

"What's the crest?" I ask while folding my feet under me on the chair. I tuck me hair up in a messy bun and start darkening the outline of the lion.

"It's the Cullen family crest, we all wear it. My mom has a necklace, my dad a belt buckle, I wear my wrist cuff. I thought something more permanent would work for me. I can't wear the cuff at work." He says leaning closer to watch me work. "I'm not making you uncomfortable am I? If I see what you need to touch up I can touch up my own stuff if I want another one."

"No, no, your fine right there. You will want another one. They're a bit of an addiction." I've got goose bumps all over from him being so close. It's making me feel all warm.

I work quickly. The silence between us potent, but not uncomfortable. The picture doesn't need much.

"Do you want this done today?" I finally ask as I'm finishing up. I glance at him over my shoulder and am surprised when he leans in even closer, his lips dangerously close to my ear.

"If you can fit me in." The double meaning is not lost on me and I feel the blush creeping up my cheeks as I tease my lip ring with my tongue. I'm pretty sure I hear him groan a little before he brushes his hand down my upper arm.

"Yeah... no problem. I don't have anyone else." I stutter out while enjoying his close proximity. "Is this your first?" I say glancing up at his now dark green eyes. He rolls his tongue ring between his lips a couple of times before taking a deep breath.

"This is my first tattoo. But I have a few piercings." My mind instantly turns very dirty imagining wear he could possibly be pierced.

I decide I need to put some space between us if I am going to concentrate on marking him. Hopefully I can have enough control to not tat MINE across his bicep. I must have stood and turned too quickly because I suddenly feel two strong hands grabbing my waist before I stumble and hit the floor. "Thanks" was all I mange to say before righting myself. Angela hands me the clipboard with paperwork which I pass to Edward.

"Fill these out and I'll start setting up." He nods as I turn to scan the paper copy and print out a transfer. I grab my supplies and head to my station. Just as I finish mixing the black and laying everything out I feel Edward come up behind me. Even having just met him I feel drawn to him. I feel like I can sense where he is at all times.

"All done" Edward passes the clipboard to me. "Shirt off or just sleeve up?"

"If you're comfortable shirt off please." I swallow loudly at the prospect of a half naked Edward. I turn quickly back to my set-up double checking everything. I look back just as he's taking off his shirt. After a couple of calming breaths, which did nothing to calm the fluttering in my stomach. "Have a seat" I say gesturing to the chair. I push my stool over and grab the transfer and a damp cloth. My hand is shaking as I position the paper on his bicep and gently wipe it down. His skin is almost translucent I stiffle a groan knowing that anything I mark him with will look incredible. Alice was right his skin is a perfect pallet for my art. After applying the transfer I get him to check the placement and open a new needle kit in front of him. I glove up and pick up my gun. As my fingers press into his bicep my skin feels electrically charged. My panties will need to be changed after this I feel like I'm sitting in a puddle. I wonder if Edward knows how wet he's made me? Shit, shit, shit focus Bella you can't fuck this up. I take one last deep breath before loading the ink and gently pressing it to his skin.

His breathing is shallow and he's staring at his arm. "Everything alright?" I ask gentley concerned that he's freaking out a bit.

"Yeah everything's fine." He says calmly. His stare is now directed intently at my face as I continue working. Each time I make eye contact my stomach flips. I've never been so turned on in my life.

"What?" I finally ask when his stare hasn't broken for several minutes.

"You look so hot." He says without breaking his gaze.

I can feel my skin heating up again and I begin to sweat a little. So feeling pretty brave I stop to take of my sweatshirt. Under it I'm wearing my favourite fitted tank-top. My cleavage is showing a little when I bent to work and it shows off my ink really well. I hear Edward's breath hitch a little when I turn back to his arm. I give him a little smile and go to work again. His constant stare has managed to intensify a little, but it's not making me uncomfortable. His eyes scan up and down my arms and neck taking in all the ink there. The Gaelic list on my right arm is much more visible now then when he first noticed it. There is a badge on my inner left arm, and a bunch of freesia flowers that go from my collarbone over my left shoulder onto my back and down my arm.

"Whose badge is that?" Edward asks cautiously his gaze briefly falling to my forearm.

"My Dad. He's police chief in Forks, Washington." I say while I wipe a cloth across his arm to remove the excess ink. "It's a respectful thank you of sorts. He was my first client when I started Apprenticing. He's been incredibly supportive."

"Sounds like you have a great family. Is your mom as supportive?"

I frown at his question. "My mom took off when my brother and I were really little. She's not involved at all. Our Dad is all we've really needed." I say not looking away from his arm.

"Her loss. You've got great people around you. Alice talks about you a lot, she's very proud of you and this place." Edward says with a smirk.

"I'm not sure I want to know what the devil pixie has to say about me. If I was a mobster I would have done away with her years ago for knowing too much incriminating information about me."

"Actually she gave you a reputation so perfect I started to think you weren't real." He smiles at me.

I can't help but giggle out loud at that. "I'm sure she was being generous. I'm far from perfect." I give another swipe then turn to switch colours. As I turn to face Edward again my breast brushes his arm. He groans a little and closes his eyes for a moment. My breath catches in my throat. When my gaze meets his again the look he's giving me is pure lust. All I can picture is climbing onto his lap in the middle of the shop and riding him while his strong hands dig into my hips.

"Bella!!" My bear of a brothers booming voice thankfully breaks me from my daydream.

"Emmett, not a good idea to startle the girl with the sharp equipment!" I quickly scold him.

"Sorry Belly-bear." Em says with an apologetic frown. "I just came to pick-up my girl. I'm staying at her place tonight. You'll be ok getting home on your own?" Emmett always the protective big brother. We live across the hall from each other, he feels better about me being so close in case I need help. My Dad insisted we try to be close to each other when I moved to Seattle.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. It's only a five minute walk. I won't be staying too late." I turn back to Edward's arm.

"You know I don't like you walking alone at night, Bells."

"Em, I'm not a fucking little kid, I'll be fine." I am getting a little annoyed at the tone he's using on me.

"I can walk her home." I look back and forth between Edward and my brother, shocked at the offer Edward's just made.

"And who the fuck are you?" Emmett says glaring at Edward while cross his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm a friend of Jaspers, and the reason Bella is leaving late. The least I can do is make sure she gets home safely." Edward states calmly.

"You ok with this Bella?" Emmett says not moving his gaze from Edward.

"Uhhh, yeah. That's fine with me. If Edward doesn't have anywhere else to be." I try to say as calmly as possible. Meanwhile the fluttering in my stomach has intensified tenfold.

"I suppose that'll be alright then." Emmett turns to catch up to Rose who is waiting at the door.

When his back is turned Rose winks and mouths over her shoulder 'Details tomorrow!' before saying "Have a good night, Bella. Bye Angela!" for everyone to hear.

After Emmett and Rose are gone, Edward turns to look at me. "I'm sorry if I crossed a line. He didn't look like he would let you walk home alone." Edward mumbled looking unsure of himself.

"No, no that's fine. You're right he wouldn't have let up. He'd probably hire me a bodyguard if he could afford it. He lives across the hall from me so it's not usually a big deal for him to walk me home. I would like it if you could walk me home though, this shouldn't take much longer." I say feeling my light blush paint across my cheeks again.

"I'd like that very much." He says pushing his glasses up his nose.

Angela leaves as I'm finishing up. I give one final wipe of Edwards arm and grab ointment and dressing while he looks at it in the mirror. The huge grin he gives me when I walk up to him makes me smile. I was worried his sketch wouldn't transfer to ink the way he pictured in his head. But obviously he's happy with the finished product.

"It's perfect!! Thank you so much Bella!" He one arm hugs me before turning so I can dress his arm. He throws on his shirt and I turn to finish cleaning up. I'm just wiping the counter when I hear "Bella" from behind me. I turn to look at Edward not realizing how close he is standing to me. I stumble backwards a little until I'm leaning against the counter. He leans into me and runs his fingers up my arms to my shoulders.

"So how many do you have?" His smooth melting voice is purring into my ear.

It takes a moment before I can catch enough breath to answer. "Fifteen" comes out as a breathy whisper against his cheek.

"Can I see?" He continues purring into my ear as his nose traces down my jaw to my neck. His left hand slides to the back of my neck. His right hand gliding down to my waist.

I am so caught up in my lust that I can only repeat what my brain is screaming in my head. "Yes". He pulls back slightly looking straight into my eyes. His emerald eyes turning almost black with desire. "Come on" I duck under his arm, quickly moving behind the counter to lock up the till and grab my purse before turning off the lights. I grab his hand and lead him through the door, turning to lock it behind us. We normally close at nine on Wednesdays but Edwards ink has kept us a little late it being close to ten now the street was almost empty.

I lead Edward to a small building a block away from the shop. Neither of us says a word the entire time. It surprises me again how comfortable I am with Edward just walking and holding hands. We walk up to the second floor. I fumble with my keys before successfully opening the door. Before I can think to close it strong arms have grabbed my waist and spun me around. Edward shuts the door with his foot before turning and pressing me against it. His lips crash into mine with a ferocity I've never felt before. My mouth opens slightly and I tease his tongue ring with my tongue. He turns his head slightly to deepen the kiss. My whole body is aching with need for this man I have just met. My fingers make purchase with the hem of his shirt. We break apart gasping for air which allows me to yank the shirt over his head. I am careful pulling it over his tender arm. As I allow my gaze to drift towards his chest I must look like a kid in a candy store because Edward chuckles lightly. I lick my lips wanting to taste every inch of this man candy. The blue barbell in his right nipple begs for me to suck it. My hands reach out to brush up and down his chest with a feather touch. His head lulls back slightly and he groaned a little.

Suddenly he lunges for me. His arms wrap around to pull me into him, his mouth finding mine with a desperate need. When his mouth leaves mine he trails kisses and licks down my neck and across my collarbone. His fingers find the hem of my shirt and he lifts it over my head in one fluid motion. He lets out a groan when his eyes find my black lace bra. I close my eyes as his fingertips brush the freesia flowers covering my shoulder from my collarbone wrapping over to cover half the shoulder blade and down my arm. He lifts my arm having followed the flowers until he reaches the Gaelic words.

"What does it say?" He whispers and I realize neither of us had spoken since leaving the shop.

I twist my arm in his grip bending at the elbow to right the words in front of him, reading from wrist to elbow in a list one word per line. "Truth, Wisdom, Peace, Strength, Action, Love" I whisper not wanting to break the bubble we have created.

He crosses my hand in front of my chest forcing me to turn so my back is toward him. His finger grazes over the pixie between my shoulder blades. "Alice" he chuckles.

"Yeah" I giggle back "evil Goth pixie"

His fingers continue to caress down my spine brushing to the left just above my low rise jeans. I reach down and unbutton my pants reaching around to lower them enough to expose the bear sitting just above my panty line. After examining if for a moment his fingers glide over to the right side tracing the blue rose. "Emmett and Rose" I explain before he asks. He spins me around again looking for more. I see him trying to calculate in his head how many he still has to find.

"Is the Gaelic one or seven?" He asks again "brushing his finger tips down my forearm.

"Seven they were done at different times, three more to go." I tilt my head to the left and push my hair over my shoulder exposing my neck. He runs his left hand up my shoulder to my neck. Tucked neatly behind my ear below my hairline is a small bell. "That one's sort of self-explanatory. Two more." I grab his hand and lead him to the couch.

The benefit of a loft apartment, everything is in one big room. The bed is in a corner behind some screens. The kitchen is to the left behind a breakfast bar island. The bathroom is the only door, besides the one we just walked through. The walls are exposed brick I have some of my art hanging from chains attached to the two-story high ceiling. The furniture is an eclectic collection of finds and hand-me downs from family.

I turn him so his back is to the couch and push gently on his shoulders until he sits. I bend at the waist and give him a heated kiss before standing straight. With a wicked grin I start wiggling out of my very tight jeans. His eyes get wider with each side-to-side of my hips. As soon as the wolf on my abdomen is exposed next to my hip he leans forward and brushes his lips against it.

"One more to go" he mumbles against my skin.

I reach down and undo his button fly. He lifts up so I can pull his pants down. As soon as the offending fabric is out of the way I straddle his lap leaning in to kiss down his neck while ghosting my fingers up and down his chest. His arms snake around my middle gripping me tightly. He begins nuzzling my cheek before nibbling at my collarbone.

I'm so distracted I don't notice him unhooking my bra until he slides it down my arms. He leans forward snaking his pierced tongue out to tease my nipple while one hand lets go of my waist to pinch and palm the nipple ring of the other breast. My head falls back and I let out a soft grunt. I'm sure he can feel how wet I am through his boxers. He continues teasing my nipples for a while. One of my hands weaves into his freshly fucked hair while my other hand scratches up and down his back. His free hand makes its way down to my abs sliding back and forth along my lacy boy shorts. He looks up to me silently asking for permission. I give a nod and return to moaning and biting my bottom lip. His fingers slide into my wet folds causing my breath to catch. His fingers are pure magic. Without hesitation two fingers ram into me, I grunt at the sudden pleasurable pain the intrusion provides. His thumb reaches out and begins rubbing my clit in rhythm to the pumping fingers. The tingling which was once through my entire body is now focused solely in my lower stomach and is growing by the second. My hands latch onto his neck and I arch my back as my walls clench hard against his fingers. He bites firmly down on my nipple which forces me over the edge. Wave after wave of pleasure crash over me.

When I finally start to become coherent again I reach down and stroke him through his boxers. He moans and leans his head against the back of the couch. I'm debating jumping on him but something keeps telling me to slowdown. Edward has other plans though. His hands grab my hips and force me up from his lap. My hands are forced to the back of the couch on either side of his head to stop from falling. He kisses his way down my body while sliding himself off the couch. On the way he removes my panties with his teeth. He chuckles as he notices my final tattoo. A band of tiny stars along my bikini line. He takes one hand off my waist and places it on my ass holding me facing the couch. His body slides through my legs and he gracefully stands up behind me. Both his hands find purchase on my hips again. Leaning over my back he grazes his fingers up and down my sides.

His lips reach my ears and he whispers "Now I'm going to fuck you like I've wanted to from the moment I walked into your shop today. You're going to scream until you see those stars of yours." His voice drips with sexual dominance. All I can do is nod over my shoulder. I see him reach into his discarded jeans and pull out a condom. I don't dare move while he's suiting up. I am willing to be taken by him and will do nothing to alter his fantasy for tonight. His hands run up my back again and I feel his tip at my entrance. I feel his warm breath at my ear as he slowly fills me. He's so big it's almost painful. I feel his lips at my ear and as he lets me adjust to him he whispers again "I'm going to claim you tonight the way you marked me today. This feels so fucking right. I have never been so drawn to another person before. This is no one night stand Bella, do you understand me?"

I turn me head until my lips meet his, giving as deep a kiss as I can at this angle. Then I whisper back. "Nothing in my entire life has felt this right. If you'll have me I'll be yours. Please, Edward, please make me yours." As soon as the last word leaves my lips he pulls back and rams into me again. One of his hands grips my shoulder, the other my hip. He pounds relentlessly into me. I dig my fingers into the cushion hard as I feel the tension building higher and higher deep within me. Edward's thighs tense as he nails me, I know he's getting close and so am I. He's grunting and cursing incoherently under his breath. Occasionally I hear a breathy moan of my name. The grip he has on my hips tightens and he slams fully into me one last time. I scream out his name and see stars behind my now closed eyelids as my walls clench around his throbbing member. He grunts out my name one last time as he flops down on to my back for a moment.

He kisses down my back as he withdraws. "Bathroom" He grunts out. I lazily point to the door across the room. He stumbles away and I instantly feel cold and empty. I ease off the couch stretching my legs and arms and shuffle the five steps to my bed. I flop down naked after pulling back the vibrant red sheets. I hear Edward come back. I turn to see him running his hand through his hair and adjusting his glasses on his nose, he looks unsure of what to do.

"Come lay with me." He gives me a perfect crooked grin before climbing in beside me. Snuggling up to my side he wraps his arms around me and I nuzzle my cheek into his chest as he combs his fingers through my hair.

"Mmmm, this feels nice." He murmurs.

"This feels more than nice, this feels perfect." I whisper against his chest.

"I meant what I said before. I don't want this to be a onetime thing. I feel we could be good together." Edward says confidently.

I meant what I said too. I'm yours for as long as you want me." I sigh and nuzzle closer.

We never spent a night apart after that.


End file.
